Wonder Woman
'''Diana'of Earth-Two is commonly referred to as the Golden Age Wonder Woman, thus being the main Wonder Woman that appeared throughout the Golden Age of Comic Books. This wiki follows Wonder Woman only throughout the Golden Age.'' History Origin Diana, Princess of the Amazons of Earth-Two was born on the mystical Paradise Island several hundred years before she became known to the outside as Wonder Woman. Isolated from the cruelty and corruption of men and their ways, the Amazons lived in peace and advancement openly working with and obeying the will of the Olympus gods. Longing for a child of her own, Hippolyte the Queen of the Amazons, begged for the gods to grant her request and turn her perfect clay statue into a real girl. Sympathic to Hippolyte's request, the gods relented and animated the statue with true life and the girl immediately leapt off the pedestal and into her mother's arms. Pleased with the child, Hippolyte began to raise "her" daughter as an Amazon with all the station and privilege of her mother's royalty. Diana would age slowly and stop aging altogether upon reaching her adulthood as with all of the Amazons. Diana would continue to excel surpassing most of her Amazon sisters in her skills and intelligence. Diana would continue to perform as a contented Amazon until the fated day when Captain Steve Trevor crash landed on Paradise Island. Never haven seen a true man before Diana was immediately attracted to the handsome man despite his extensive injuries. Violating the Island rules about taking in outsiders, Diana took the unconscious Trevor back to the Amazons in an attempt to save his life. Pleading with her mother to save the man, Hippolyte relented and used the life healing Purple Ray on Trevor saving his life. Discovering the outside world was engaged in full world wide war, Diana wanted to participate and help stop the war. Hippolyte refused stating that she and the others should not get involved in the ways of the outsiders. But when the goddess Aphrodite declared that it was time for an Amazon to travel to "Man's World" and fight the evil of the Nazis, a tournament was held to determine who would be the Amazon champion. Although forbidden by Hippolyte to participate in the tournament, Princess Diana did so nevertheless, concealing her identity with a mask. Upon winning Diana revealed her identity to her heartbroken mother who feared that she would never see her daughter again. After winning the tournament and revealing her true identity, Queen Hippolyte relented and allowed her daughter to wear the costume of Wonder Woman and travel to the outside world. Diana returned Steve Trevor to the United States and adopted the identity of an Army nurse named Diana Prince so she could be close to Trevor as he recovered from his injuries. Now known as glasses wearing Diana Prince, Princess Diana began to operate as Wonder Woman publicly and forged papers that allowed her to become the recently promoted Major Trevor's and Col. Darnell's confidential assistant. World War II She would continue in this position fighting crime alongside the Justice Society of America (on Earth-Two) as their first female member though she would be regulated to subservient duties performing as an actual Secretary for the Justice Society despite her beyond superhuman strength and abilities. Diana would rejoin the team when it reformed as the All Star Squadron and expanded. Diana would continue to perform as an open crime fighter after World War Two and resisted being recalled home to Paradise Island after the war preferring to give up her immortality than leave her life of independence and personal identity. 1950s During the 1950s, Diana was able to continue operating as a super powered crime fighter as she had admitted to having no secret identity and stated herself to be a legendary Amazon, unlike many of the other masked heroes who were forced to either reveal their secret private identity or stop operating by the Federal governments committee on un-American Activities. This of course was not truly accurate on Diana's part as she continued to use her alias of Diana Prince. It was during the 1950s that Diana began to explore fully her romantic interests in her long-time crime fighting partner, Col. Steve Trevor. After a period of courtship, Diana revealed her alias of Diana Prince to Trevor. Initially taken back by the revelation, Trevor and Diana married. Diana would later retired from active duty of the US Navy and decide to become a housewife where she would raise their daughter, Hippolyte "Lyta" Trevor named after Diana's mother. Category:Characters Category:DC Category:DC Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists